1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory adapter, and more particularly to a memory adapter adapted to receive a cassette memory which is used to store digital information therein. The memory adapter having an adapter received therein is designed to be electrically connected with the cassette memory on a first end thereof and a connector on a second end thereof, such that the memory adapter is able to electrically connect the cassette memory of a smaller size with a socket of a larger size.
2. Background
A cassette memory is used to store therein digital information which is applicable in various fields, such as personal computer, digital recorder, digital camera, etc. The introduction of different cassette memory facilitates the exchange of information of different formats. Referring to FIG. 8, when the cassette memory 20 is in use, it must securely attach to a connector 10 securely and electrically connected with an electrical appliance, such as a personal computer (not shown). The connector 10 has two substantially U-shaped, oppositely designed tracks 11 respectively formed on each one of two opposed arms (not numbered) and a plurality of pins 12 securely inserted through a bottom thereof. The cassette memory 20 has two opposite flanges 21 respectively formed on each one of two opposed sides thereof and corresponding to one of the tracks 11 and a plurality of through holes 22 defined in a bottom thereof and each corresponding to one of the pins 12 of the connector 10. In combination with the connector 10, the memory cassette 20 is able to transmit digital information stored therein to other electrical appliance readily.
However, since the physical configurations of different memory cassettes vary greatly, users often have to go through a lot of steps to transform the digital information when needed. Person skilled in the art will appreciate that there is no production standard for the size of memory cassettes, therefore, it is almost impossible to find compatibility between two cassette memories of different brands, which causes the users to go through a lot of steps and procedures to transform the information. Due to the steps and procedures necessary to transform the information, users will waste a lot of time and energy to process the information before it becomes available.
The present invention provides an improved memory adapter to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.